


Not interested, thank you

by redex_writes



Series: AWO Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Suggestive, Vincent has to reassure Leo about embarrassing sexy times, Vincent is a good boyfriend, embarrassed leo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redex_writes/pseuds/redex_writes
Summary: Fictober prompt 15Leo gets embarrassed about his performance in bed.
Relationships: Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Series: AWO Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	Not interested, thank you

“Leo--”

“Nope.”

“Leo, come on.”

“Not interested, thank you.”

“You know you can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me.”

Vincent rolled his eyes and tried to shuffle closer to Leo on the bed, but Leo scooted away, putting a good foot of space between them.

“Leo, it’s not even a big deal.”

Leo snapped his head around to glare at him, face flushed.

“Oh sure, maybe for you!” He huffed and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms and glowering at the ceiling. 

Vincent moved closer again but Leo slid himself even further away until he was resting just at the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, honest.” He reached out to take Leo’s hand, but he snatched it away and stuck it under his other arm. “Leo, for Christ’s sake--will you stop being so immature about this?”

“I’m not being immature!”

Vincent tried one more time to move closer but Leo rolled away...and promptly fell out of bed.

“Fuck!” He thrashed on the floor, tangled up in the sheets. Vincent couldn’t suppress a fond chuckle at the sight, and Leo’s head shot up.

“What, you’re gonna laugh at me about this, too?”

Vincent sighed. He slid out of bed and onto the floor beside Leo, watching as he extracted himself from his blankety prison. He sat back against the bed and, after glaring at him for a second, Leo sighed and shuffled up next to him. Their bare legs and shoulders rested against each other, and Vincent planted a soft kiss on his temple.

“Are you done?”

Leo grumbled, half-heartedly kicking Vincent’s foot.

“Shut up.”

Vincent reached for his hand, and this time he didn’t pull away. 

They sat like that for a few moments before he broke the silence.

“You really are embarrassed about it, huh?” His voice was gentle as he ran his thumb along Leo’s knuckles.

A flush was staining Leo’s cheeks, crawling patchily down his neck.

“I mean, yeah. That’s never happened before--you know that--but I completely ruined the mood, and you didn’t get to…” He gestured in frustration. “You know.”

Vincent squeezed his hand lightly, and Leo sighed and leaned against him.

“I didn’t mean to laugh,” Vincent murmured. “I was just a little caught off guard, that’s all. I wasn’t making fun of you, I promise.”

Leo grunted, but he didn’t look convinced. 

“You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m not,” Vincent promised. He nudged his nose against Leo’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his jaw, and he felt Leo’s mouth twitch into a small smile.

“Actually,” he continued when he pulled back, smirking slightly at Leo’s curious look. “It’s kind of hot.”

Leo snorted. “What?”

“I’m serious.”

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but his caught when Vincent nipped the skin under his ear.

“Because,” he murmured against Leo’s skin. “The fact that I could make you feel so good that you couldn’t hold back? And the _noises_ you made...god, Leo.”

“Vince…” Leo’s voice was soft as he rested his hand on Vincent’s thigh, rubbing slowly at the skin and teasing closer to his groin. Vincent brought a hand up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Leo smiled, nipping his lip lightly before pulling back.

“You’re gonna need to teach me how to do that,” he hummed. “Maybe I can make you beat my time.”

Vincent laughed and kissed him again.

When they broke apart, Leo gave the corner of his mouth one more peck before pulling away, moving down and settling himself between Vincent’s knees.

“For now…”

He looked up at him, and Vincent wished he could take a picture of Leo like that, grinning up at him from between his legs.

“It’s my turn to return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a thing.  
> Somehow, writing suggestive content is always more awkward for me than writing actual smut. I'm still considering putting some of that in one of my other prompts though, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you're doing good!


End file.
